Our daughter
by Mr. Peabody's Wife
Summary: James and Lilly had twins Dumbledore told them to separate the twins for the greater good.James and Lilly never wanted a daughter just a son they were happy to get rid of her. They gave her to Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa. Now Rose raised by the Ma
1. Beginning

Lily had twins they were told to separate the twins even Dumbledore said Lily should give the girl to Lucius Malfoy. She couldn't get up so James went to Lucius and left his daughter on the pouch not caring how hot it was. Lucius opened the door and saw the baby she was crying because of how hot it was. He sneered because he couldn't believe someone would leave there child alone in the summer.

" Shhh little one, come on let's get inside." Lucius said going in and Narcissa was on the couch while a baby Draco was in a bouncer

" Lucius what is that, oh a baby." Narcissa said getting the child and she looked at the child

" I found her outside someone left her." Lucius said with a sneer and Narcissa gasped

" In this heat!" Narcissa said as the baby cooed and she smiled at the little girl

Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Fenrir, Voldemort and Severus came in. Bellatrix walked toward Draco and then saw her sister.

" Crissy, oh my a baby girl Crissy you didn't tell me you adopted!" Bellatrix said excitedly and Narcissa looked at her husband

" Actually Bella, Lucius found her on our steps someone left this precious angel in this heat." Narcissa said Angrily and Bellatrix got angry

" How dare someone do that to a sweet baby." Bellatrix said smiling at the baby and Narcissa let her hold the baby

" Did you hear Lilly Potter had a son." Fenrir said as Voldemort smirked and he walked toward the baby girl

Voldemort left the home to kill Harry Potter. But Harry destroy him instead, Lilly and James died that night. He was left at his Aunt's and Uncle's home.

Lucius put his new daughter in the new crib he ordered he kissed her forehead goodnight and then he went to his son's room then kissed him goodnight.

Narcissa was in the bed with a piece of paper writing down something when Lucius walked in. Lucius got in the bed and kissed his wife.

" What are you doing Narcissa?" Lucius asked his wife who smiled and she laughed

" Am thinking of a name for the baby girl." Narcissa said as Lucius shooted close to her and he looked at the names

" How about Rose Elizabeth?" Lucius asked Narcissa who smiled and kissed him

" It's perfect Rose Elizabeth Malfoy, goodnight Luicus dear." Narcissa said kissing him and turned off the light with magic

" Goodnight love." Lucius said laying down and going to sleep


	2. Lucius's little girl

Luicus walked in Rose's room she was up she smiled at him and made a pick me up motion with her hands. He smiled and picked her up then walked down stairs.

" Hello dad." Draco said as Lucius ruffled his hair and set Rose down

" Daddy." Rose said following him and Lucius kneeled down

" No Rose daddy has business to attend to." Lucius said as Rose's lip trembled and Draco grabbed her hand

" I got her dad I'll watch over her." Draco said as Lucius smiled and kissed his son's head

" Thank you son, Rose be good." Lucius said as he left and Narcissa walked in then sat on the couch

" Rose come to mommy." Narcissa said as Rose let go of her brother's hand and walked toward Narcissa

" Yes mommy?" Rose said as Narcissa picked her up and sat her on her lap she played with Rose's black curly hair

Narcissa held her then Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus came in Rabastan picked up Draco then tickled him.

" Uncle Rabastan stop am to old." Draco said as Rabastan laughed and looked at his nephew

" I don't think 6 is to old mister." Rabastan laughed and Draco scowled at him

" Uncle Rodolphus!" Rose said excitedly and Rodolphus picked her up from Narcissa's arm's

" Hello love, my for a 4 year old your getting big sweetheart." Rodolphus smiled and Rose hugged his neck

Rodolphus put down Rose and Rose left the room. Draco sat on the couch with his mother, aunt and uncle's. Lucius came back then they heard a crash then crying.

" Daddy!" Rose cried as she ran in then and her finger was bleeding

" Rose what happen?" Lucius asked as she cried and he picked her up

" I was walking and I broke the vase by accident." Rose said as Lucius looked at Draco and then he put a band aid on her finger

" Rose it was very dangerous knocking down a vase you could have gotten more hurt young lady, come on." Lucius said going in his study and he looked at her he wiped her tears

Then he put her face down then he spanked her after her spanking he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. After dinner Lucius tucked in her bed and kissed her forehead goodnight. Then he went to Draco's room and tucked him in then missed his forehead goodnight.

He went to bed and Narcissa was asleep. He went to sleep and he was happy with his family.


	3. first day of Hogwarts

Draco walked with Rose she held his hand as they walked in the Dinner hall of Hogwarts together. She smiled at her big brother and he kneeled down before they made it to the front.

" Rose remember your a Malfoy don't let them think less of you." Draco said as she smiled and hugged him

" Yes Draco, I love you." Rose said hugging him and then she walked up when they called her name

" Slytherin!" The hat said as she smiled and walked with her brother to the slytherin table

Then Harry Potter was called he was set in Gryffindor. Rose looked at her brother Draco as he sneered at Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

" He's with that mudblood, and Weasley he's no friend of the Malfoy's Rose remember that." Draco said whispeeing to her and she nodded

" Yes Draco." Rose said as he began to eat and then it was time to go to the dorm

They were walking Rose held on to Draco's hand he had a firm grip on her little hand and somehow she got separated from Draco. Draco didn't see his sister he began to worry and he looked at the crowd.

" Rose, ROSE!" Draco yelled searching for her and he looked around

" DRACO, Draco." Rose said as she was bumped into and then she landed on the ground

She started to cry when she saw a hand extended to help her up she looked up it was Harry Potter with Ron and Hermione. He helped her up and she sniffed.

" Let's go find your brother." Harry said as he offered his hand and she slowly grabbed it

He led her though the crowd right to her brother she quickly let go of Harry and ran to hug her brother crying. Draco wrapped his arm's around her and glared at Harry. He walked with his sister to the dorm while Harry, Ron and Hermione went to there dorm.

" Stupid Potter, did he hurt you." Draco asked his sister when they arrived and she just hugged him

" Draco please don't leave me alone again." Rose cried as he rubbed her back and held her close

" Never again Rose, never again." Draco promised and kissed her forehead


	4. hateing charms but loving potions

Rose got up she went to potions class. She saw her uncle Severus he was teaching her favorite class and Draco was next to her.

After class Rose bumped into Harry again they smiled at each other and then Rose left to go to class.

Draco was waiting for her and she hugged her brother then went in the classroom. It was charms she hated charms. After class they had dinner then she went to bed. She missed her daddy and mother she stopped calling Narcissa mama when she turned 7 she thought her mother didn't like being called mama. But her daddy liked being called daddy but her brother called him father and he called her mama mother.


	5. Potter Trouble

Rose rushed down the hallway she slept in by accident then she bumped into Harry. Harry looked at her and then glared at her. She backed away she never seen him like this before and it scared her.

" Why didn't you tell me your a Malfoy?" Harry said angrily and she trembled

" Why are you angry am a Malfoy?" Rose questioned as he pushed her down and he snarled at her

" Malfoy is a big bully your just like him pretending to be nice I know your game you little." Harry begun to say and then he grabbed his wand

Rose's eyes widen in shock then a curse hit her she screamed then it stopped she opened her eyes to see her uncle and big brother there.

" Detention Mr. Potter." Severus growled and Harry went to class

" Rose are you ok?" Draco asked as Rose clinged to his brother and cried her eyes out

" I'll letter your father about this don't worry Rose, Rose?" Severus said as she passed out and he took her to the nurse

Severus grew angry how could Potter do this. Lucius arrived along with Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus. Lucius kissed hi is daughter's head and he cried. Narcissa was shocked she had never seen Lucius cry before and she put her hand on his back then rubbed his back.

" I want Potter sued do you hear me SUED He had no right curseing my daughter and he will pay for this!" Lucius said angrily and Severus smirked at him

Lucius rubbed back Rose's hair her eyes were still closed from passing out. He bit his lip everyone left but him. He stayed by her side and he held her hand.

" I will never leave your side again Rose, do you hear daddy never again will I leave your side I'll home school you I'll keep you away from here and Potter just please wake up for Daddy, I love you Rose daddy loves you so much." Lucius cried and gripped her hand lightly


	6. Daddies love there little girls

Lucius had not slept in three days his wife kept coming there to ask him to come home he told her he would not leave until Rose wakes up and then he's taking Rose home. Lucius waited for a sign then he felt moving he looked up and her eyes fluttered open. He smiled with tears steaming down his face and he hugged her as she sat up.

" Rose my baby." Lucius said as she hugged him back and they looked at each other

" I was scared daddy, but I heard you while I was sleeping I love you daddy." Rose said as he smiled and picked her up

He carried her to the magic flying car then they got home. He laid her in her bed and kissed her head. Lucius went to his room and went to sleep.

The next morning Lucius got up and he went down stairs. Draco was home for the holidays and Rose was being hugged by her brother then mother.

" Am glad your ok Rose you scared me, mother, father and uncle Sev." Draco said as Rose smiled and hugged her big brother

" Am just glad am awake." Rose said as Narcissa kissed Lucius and Lucius sat down in a chair

" Lucius have you read the Daily Prophet." Narcissa said looking at it and Lucius got it from her

" Lucius Malfoy stayed by his little girl during her attack by a student who will not be named studies show the person who did it will not be charged or asserted, What! I bet it's Dumbledore doing this Potter deserves to be locked up!" Lucius said angrily and Rose tugged her daddy's sleeve

" Daddy don't be angry please." Rose said as he smiled and picked her up to set her on his knee

" Sorry love but Daddy's not happy about this Potter should have never done that to you, for you are my child and my little girl he will pay." Lucius said as Rose put her head on his chest and listened to his heart

" Did you know our hearts beat as one daddy?" Rose questioned as Draco and Narcissa smiled softly

" Yes I did." Luicus said as Rose looked at him shockingly and he smirked

" Really?" Rose asked as he got close to her and he got his wand

" Daddies know everything my precious Rose, We protect our children but we're more protective over the girls for they are our little girls." Lucius said using his wand to show her a bunny and then looking at her her eyes filled with wondered

" Daddy your smart." Rose said as he chuckled and kissed her head

" So is your mother and brother now run along little one." Lucius said letting her down and Draco walked with her out the room

" She's not going to be your little girl forever Lucius she's going to grow up." Narcissa said as he sighed and nodded

" I know and am fearing that day so much I hope I can let her go when it's time foe her to marry." Lucius said as Narcissa placed her hand on his shoulder and they sighed together


	7. Ball and Trouble

" Lucius please behave this is our daughter's 14th birthday we are throwing her a ball for her don't fuss when you see her in a dress she is a growing girl." Narcissa said putting her ear rings in and Lucius fixed his tie

" I know dear, the dark Lord is coming tonight." Lucius said as she turned around and she looked at him

" What he's here, I best get going down there cause I hear Bella, Rabastan,Rodolphus and Fenrir down there." Narcissa said walking out the door and Lucius looked one more time at himself

" Better get out there Luicus your daughter is waiting for her daddy to excourt her down the stairs." Lucius said to himself and he got out of his room

Rose was standing near the vase looking down at the party she was scared and nervous. Lucius tapped her and she smiled nervously.

" Don't be afraid you'll do just fine." Lucius said as she smiled and then he hooked her arm with his

They walked down the stairs, Draco was down with Pansy,Severus, Blasie, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Fenrir, Wormtail and Voldemort. Lucius let Rose go then he went to his wife he watched Rose talked to Draco and then Voldemort walked up to her. Narcissa had the same facial expression as her husband and they loomed at each other in fear.

" My you have grown into a beautiful young women, those beautiful hips, that body, those breast why your just a picture of beauty." Voldemort said as Rose shivered as he touched her and then played with her hair

" Thank you my Lord." Rose said respectfuly and he smiled as he kissed her hand

" May I have this dance?" Voldemort asked as she looked to her daddy and he nodded

" I must confess this is my first dance." Rose said as he was shocked and got her closer to him

" Then am glad to be your first." Voldemort whispered and she looked at him as he lend her to the center

The Musicians started and Rose gulped as they started dancing.

Inside the heart of every man

There is a lust you understand

And I'm just the same

When all the love has gone away

And passion stares me in the face

Could I walk away?

Here's hoping

You'll help me to be brave

Devotion save me now

I don't wanna stray from the hallowed ground

I'll turn temptation down

I'm asking you to take me to safety this time

Forgive my thoughts when I'm asleep

Forgive these words I'm yet to speak

I feel so ashamed

Right now you seem so far away

So much confusion clouds my mind

And I don't know which path to take

Here's hoping

You'll help me to resist

Devotion save me now

I don't wanna stray from the hallowed ground

I'll turn temptation down

I'm asking you to take me to safety this time

Devotion, Devotion...

I'm a slave unto the mercy of your love

For so long, I've been so wrong

I could never live without you

Devotion, Devotion

Take me to safety

Voldemort looked at her he placed his hand on her cheek and he rubbed her cheek. She looked at him and bit her lip she saw everyone look at her then she started getting scared to the point she was shanking she backed away from him. Then she ran Lucius and Narcissa were confused.

Severus followed her along with everyone else. He found her in the garden playing with her hair and he sat next to her.

" Rose what's the matter?" Severus questioned gently and she sniffed

" Am scared Uncle Sev of falling in love, am scared of what daddy would say am just scared." Rose said as he hugged her and she cried on his shoulder

He rubbed her back then something happen, Mother: Lilly Evans Potter, Father: James Potter and child's name: Rose Elizabeth Potter. Severus was shocked she was a Potter then the birth certificate disappears and she looked at him.

" Uncle Sev, I want my daddy." Rose said as he nodded and Lucius came in

" Come on love." Lucius said holding out his hand and she grabbed it

" Am sorry for running like that daddy, mother and My Lord it won't happen again." Rose said as Voldemort nodded and then Lucius sent her to bed

" Goodnight Rose." Lucius said as she kissed his cheek, her mother's, brother's, Aunt and Uncle's cheek

" Goodnight." Rose said smiling and then going up the stairs

" She's a Potter." Voldemort sneered and Lucius backed up

" My Lord." Lucius tried to say and Voldemort grew angry

" SHE'S A POTTER, I don't understand this aparently Harry Potter was not the only survivor that night how did I miss her." Voldemort said with a sneer and Narcissa grew angry

" You will not touch my little girl." Narcissa said as Lucius went to her and Voldmort glared at her

" No I don't plan on hurting sweet Rose I plan on killing her twin brother." Voldemort said with a smirk and Bellatrix looked at her sister

" My Lord we should get our plans set to kill Potter and you can get Rose to fall in love with you." Bellatrix said smiling eviliy and her sister looked at her like she was crazy

" I like it have Rose as my wife and kill Harry just perfect." Voldemort laughed evilly and Narcissa clinged to her husband scared along with Draco

After everyone left Luicus checked on Rose he kissed her forehead and then went to bed. Draco was in the room crying on his mother's shoulder.

" Father you can't let him fall in love with my baby sister even if she's a Potter she's a Malfoy at heart." Draco said as Lucius hugged him and Narcissa nodded with tears steaming down

" He's right Lucius, go to bed Draco, Oh Lucius she's our baby he can't do this." Narcissa cried and Lucius nodded with tears

" I promise Naricssa it won't happen." Lucius said as they went to bed and he still had tears on his cheeks


	8. She's Mine

Rose was walking when she bumped into Fenrir he smiled and kissed her hand. He looked at her and rubbed her cheek.

" My your a lovely thing, you are just beautiful." Fenrir smelled her hair and she giggled as he smelled her neck

" Thank you." Rose said as he smiled and then growled when he saw Voldemort

" Rose may I have a word with you." Voldemort said with a fake smile and his eyes shot a murderous glare at Fenrir

" Yes my lord, Bye Fenrir." Rose said with a smile and she went over to Voldemort

He grabbed her waist and they walked out of the room. Voldemort pressed her against the wall and started kissing her neck possessively. She begun to feel uncomfertable and pushed him away he stared at her as she looked at him.

" My Lord I don't like you that way but am willing to be friends." Rose said as he got closer to her and she gulped

" What do you like that dog, is he your lover?" Voldemort sneered and she blinked up at him

"I just don't like you that way please, I like someone else." Rose said as he put his right hand on one side of her head and the other on her waist

" No I won't let anyone else date you." Voldemort whispered as she looked at him though tears and she shook her head

" I don't care what you want I love someone else, please leave me alone." Rose said as he lifted her chin and he pulled her close

He was close to kiss her when something hit his head Rose looked shocked as he hit the floor she looked up to see Fenrir with a broken lamp he threw the lamp down and she hugged him.

" I love you." Fenrir as he kissed her neck and she smiled

" I love you to thank you so much." Rose said with a whisper and he picked her up

He carried her to her room and he got a tissue for her. She sniffed and cried in his shoulder. He rubbed his girlfriend's back and held her close.


	9. Choice

Rose was brushing her hair when she felt hands on her shoulder. She placed down her hairbrush and she sighed.

" I told you your little wolf wouldn't help you now that I have him in my dungeons you will have to be my wife or else." Voldemort sneered and she sighed

" Yes my Lord." Rose said frowning and he moved her hand he placed a kiss on her neck

He left the room and she started crying. She loved Fenrir and she hated Voldemort. Her uncle, father, mother and brother couldn't help her the dark Lord threaten them to she had to make a choice either to marry Voldemort or have everyone she loved die.

" Am sorry Fenrir." Rose said crying and she wiped away her tears


	10. The End

Rose was next to Voldemort his hands grasping her hands. He smiled at her and she faked a smile. She loved Fenrir she should be with Fenrir right here not him.

" And do you Rose Malfoy take the dark Lord to be your lawful wedded husband." The priest asked as she looked at Voldemort and sighed

" I Object!" Fenrir said growling with his pack, the malfoy's and Severus near him

Rose gasped with a smile the wolf pack attacked. Fenrir ripped Voldemort to a pile of clothes and body parts everywhere. He picked up Rose and left with her.

Fenrir and Rose were never seen again only by her family. But no body at Hogwarts knew what happen to her. Harry went on to marry Ginny. Ron married Luna, Hermione was dead.

As for Rose she married Fenrir, she has three kids and two more on the way. Fenrir and Rose lived happy and in love.


End file.
